


Dreammaker

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-19
Updated: 2000-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Dreammaker

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Dreammaker by Ria

_Dreammaker_

By Ria 

Drenched in sweat once more, Carmen sat up in her bed out of breath. Her heart pounded furiously, trying to beat its way out of her chest. She took deep, slow breaths to try and calm it. 

The dream was always the same...well mostly. Certain details were different, but the results were the same. It had not changed in over 2,000 years. Why should it? It was their one connection to each other and she hated it. More than once she had laid awake night after night not wanting to dream of him, because when she did dream of him it meant he was close. 

He would come to her unexpectedly in the dreams always smiling. Carmen wasn't deceived. He was taunting her, they both knew it and she hated him for it. 

At least she could pride herself in the fact that in all the 2,000 years they had known each other, not once had she manipulated his dreams. Things might be different this time. Although she had done it to him only a couple of times, and only because she had needed information, the time had come for some action. The dreams were becoming unbearably real and she would no longer tolerate his invasion. 

Her sweat clung to her nightshirt, which clung to her body, making her uncomfortable and clammy. If there was one thing she hated more than dreaming of him, it was sweaty clothes on her body. 

Carmen flung the covers off and jumped into the shower. The hot water eased the tension in her shoulders and back. She poured a dollop of the jasmine scented body wash onto the loofah and washed her tanned body. The smell of the delicate flower relaxed her and soon she was singing an old song. 

Rinsing under cold water to get her senses going, she let out a tiny yelp as the ice cold liquid traveled down her body. 

"Ooh, I feel good!" she sang, to the music playing in her head. "I knew that I would! So good! So good! I feel good." 

Stepping onto the marble tile, she wrapped herself in a large towel, grabbed a smaller one and wrapped her hair in it. She jumped when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"It's me. Are you ready?" 

"The question is are you? I'm tired of these games. I'll meet you in fifteen minutes." The clock on her nightstand read midnight. 

"You know where?" 

"That dive you're so fond of," she stated. Carmen had kept track of his habits and his one diehard habit was bars. He had also made sure she had seen it in her dreams. 

"See you then." 

Click. 

"Jerk." 

She dressed quickly, grabbed her sword and headed out into the night. Anticipation and adrenaline coursed through her body. Tonight he would get more than he bargained for. 

* * *

Joe's Bar was crowded. People talked and laughed and drank. Music played in the background and Carmen cursed the day she had ever met him. She wanted to be in her own bed sleeping, not out in a crowd. If she had known Seacouver was one of his hangouts, she would never have bought the old Tudor house. 

She'd never liked crowds. Not since her first death. Carmen could still feel the mob pushing her, trying to get closer to the high priest, until someone had skewered her with a sword and taken her life. Even after 3,000 years the thought of crowds did not appeal to her at all. 

Feeling him, before actually seeing him, she grimaced. He did this on purpose and she would make him pay. 

Approaching her he smiled, his hazel eyes bright and shiny. "Nice to see you again, _Carmen,_ " he said, taking in her denim clad legs and the form fitting tank top. 

"You too, _Adam._ " He never changed. Always with the smirk on his face. His hair was shorter this time around, but it was the same old Methos. 

"Shall we take this outside? Or would you prefer a drink first?" 

"Why not get right to it? The last time we got interrupted," she said. "I don't relish waiting another year or two to meet up with you again." 

"After you," he said, his hand gesturing to the door. 

* * *

Methos closed his eyes and groaned one last time before his body shuddered and he succumbed to "the little death". His eyes opened and he looked into the large brown ones. 

Candlelight reflected off her bare body, casting a soft, warm glow to her copper skin. Methos reached up and cupped her breasts. She threw her head back and moaned. If there was one thing he loved, it was seeing her enjoy his touch. 

He knew she hated their connection. To be honest, he didn't much like it himself. At any given time, she could invade his dreams and manipulate them, but she was too honorable of a woman to do that. That was one reason he had never told MacLeod of their own connection when they had experienced the double quickening during their battle with Kronos and Silas. 

Tonight he didn't want to think of the past only the present. "You are so beautiful," he said, pulling her down to him so he could kiss her. His tongue darted into her warm mouth seeking hers, but she broke the kiss. 

"And you are insatiable, Methos," Carmen said, placing her hands on his chest to steady herself. She could already feel his hardness beneath her again. "And annoying." 

"Why is that?" 

"Methos, why don't you just call? This dream stuff is annoying. You get me all hot and bothered, then make me wait for days before you call me." 

"Hey, it's called foreplay." 

"Jerk," she said, untangling herself from him and laying back on the bed. She really did enjoy making love with him. It was more than sex, they both knew it, but neither one would admit it. When he had experienced the loss of a young Immortal friend a few years back, he _had_ called. They had spent months together in Santorini talking, crying, laughing and making love. 

When it came to fun and games though, he preferred the dream method to make contact. 

"It's a great connection we have though isn't it?" 

"Yeah right." 

"Don't tell me you don't..." 

"It's not a question of not enjoying it Methos..." 

"See, you even know what I'm going to say." 

"Methos, we killed two Immortals at the same time at the same place. The damn Quickenings crossed and we are forever connected. That's pretty cool, _but_...." 

"No buts, love. It's my way of making sure we keep the connection." 

"It's your way of keeping your distance emotionally." 

"Kiss me." 

"No." 

"It's not that bad is it...keeping the connection?" he asked, as he placed kisses on her shoulder. 

"No, but next time I'll do the connecting. I want _you_ to be uncomfortable for days...maybe weeks. I'll make you dream when you least expect it and make you wish you would never dream again." 

Rolling over on top of her he smiled as he slipped into her warmth. "Make sure you wear leather, okay?" 

"Jerk." 

Methos laughed. "Kiss me." 

Raising her head so their lips would meet, she whispered, "Jerk." 

Ignoring her, he claimed her mouth and kept their bodies connected as he moved inside her, her hips arching to meet his own. 

Soon enough would be time to start this game over...this time with her as the initiator... 

The End   
or is it The Beginning? 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

08/19/2000 

Background by Sam Roach graphics (I lost the link, but if I find, it I'll link it). 

* * *


End file.
